


Gift Wrap

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 27:Ribbons and Bows.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Gift Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 27: [Ribbons and Bows](https://i.imgur.com/enYgF3v.jpg).
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Gift Wrap

~

By the time Harry got home, he was exhausted. Hanging up his Auror overcoat, he walked into the parlour where Severus sometimes waited for him. It was empty, however, and frowning, Harry looked around, spotting a note. 

He picked it up, smiling as he read. “What are you up to, Severus?” he whispered, his tiredness fading as he contemplated the game he appeared to be playing. 

Rereading the scrap of parchment again, Harry walked into his kitchen finding two wine glasses and a bottle of his favourite red wine already opened to breathe. 

Picking them up, he proceeded to the pantry, where he found the next item. Releasing the glasses and the wine bottle to levitate behind him, he picked up a phial with a red and gold ribbon tied around it. 

Opening it, he sniffed, his smile widening when the familiar scent of Severus’ signature lubricant, redolent of caramel with hints of warm spices, filled his senses. Tucking the phial into his pocket, Harry retrieved the floating wine and glasses, and proceeded to the next clue. 

By the time Harry stood outside his bedroom door, he was clad, as instructed, only in his dressing gown, and was carrying lube, wine, glasses, and oddly, scissors. He was also not even remotely tired. 

“Severus?” he called softly as he opened the door. 

“You took your time,” said Severus. 

Despite having an expectation of what he would see, Harry still gaped at the scene before him. 

Severus was lying on Harry’s bed, arms propped behind his head, naked but for several artfully placed ribbons and bows. He also had ribbon criss-crossed all over his body, and something about that made Harry’s breath catch. The bow covering Severus’ cock was especially large, and Harry’s eyes were drawn straight to it. “That’s a big bow,” he choked out. 

Laughing softly, Severus sat up. “It would have to be, wouldn’t it?” 

Grinning, Harry sent the glasses, the wine, and the lube floating onto the bed before shrugging off the dressing gown. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “No scissors? Just how do you plan to get to me through all this?” 

Stalking forwards, Harry climbed up onto the bed, straddling Severus. “I’m sure I’ll manage,” he said. He smirked. “Who knows, maybe I’ll use my teeth.” And, bending down, he kissed Severus. 

Responding immediately, Severus strained upwards to meet him.

They kissed until Harry had to break away for air. Gasping, he dropped kisses over Severus’ jaw and neck while Severus’ fingers skated over Harry’s sensitive skin. 

Growling, Harry began fumbling with the ribbons, finally getting frustrated with how long it was taking to undo the knots. Gathering his magic, he made a sharp movement with his hands, and all Severus’ ribbons fell away, revealing him to Harry’s eager eyes. “Much better.” 

Severus smirked. “Impatient brat,” he murmured, winding his legs around Harry’s waist. “I should make you wait.” 

“But you won’t, right?” Harry whispered, dragging his teeth along the column of Severus’ neck. 

Severus shuddered. “No,” he said, tone dark, and a moment later he had rolled Harry onto his back and was looming over him. “I won’t.”

Harry smiled up at him. “Well?” he asked, tone challenging. 

Lunging forwards, Severus kissed Harry fiercely. He was fumbling with something, and before Harry could even try to look, he smelled the lube. A moment later, Severus’ fingers were sliding inside him, opening him up, preparing him, and Harry just closed his eyes, kissed Severus back, and gave himself over to pleasure. 

By the time Severus’ cock moved past Harry’s entrance, he was squirming to get closer. “Please!” he begged. 

Severus started to move, slow, languorous strokes morphing into rough, claiming thrusts that ignited a fire inside Harry. 

They moved together, mouths sealed, arms and legs entwined, and when Harry came, his orgasm rolled over him, leaving him gasping. Severus came soon after, emptying himself into Harry with a roar.

It took Harry a while to recover, and when he did, he realised all his tension from work was gone. “Ron called you, didn’t he?” he whispered into the curve of Severus’ neck.

Severus’ arms tightened around him. “Yes.”

“Thanks. I needed this.” He hesitated, then continued, “I like coming home to you.” 

“I know.”

Harry smiled. “Why all the ribbons and bows?” he asked. 

Severus hummed. “It’s traditional to wrap Christmas gifts in ribbons and bows, is it not?” 

Harry froze. “Yes, I suppose it is.” He raised his head, staring at Severus. “So you’re my gift?” 

“Indeed.” Severus’ eyes met his, and the hint of uncertainty made Harry ache. “I…brought over some of my things since we’ve been talking about my moving in. Is…is that all right?”

Crowing, Harry threw his arms around Severus’ neck, kissing him fiercely. “Yes! It’s perfect.” 

Severus relaxed, cradling him close. “Good. We should have some wine. Celebrate.” 

“Later,” whispered Harry, his hands wandering.

Severus gasped when Harry’s hand closed about his cock. “Salazar. I’m going to need Stamina Potion to live with you, won’t I?” 

Laughing, Harry kissed Severus again. “Oh,” he murmured, rocking against him, “I suspect we’ll manage.”

~


End file.
